One Book Equals the Change of the World
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Lily is a mostly normal, albeit slightly insane, Death Note fangirl stuck with her homegroup on camp. After three of her friends disappear, she figures out where, how, and why they left, and drags her other two friends through an inter-dimensional portal... to Wammy's House! Part One of The Changes Trilogy
1. Book

Hi, this is just random! I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Ugh, camp. The week of school where we're stuck with everyone in our class. Nothing could be worse... other than the day I saw Mello die... and Matt, I mean, according to the date, it was three days after my thirteenth birthday! When my friend found out, she sat with me for three days because of my violent outbursts. Not my fault, all Kira's! I am still kinda pissed off that I didn't get to make him kick the bucket.

"Come on, Lily. The bus is here," said my best mate, Hannah. She kinda reminded me of a darker haired Mello with glasses... but then again, lots of people did. I looked like L and BB (kinda hard to look like one and not the other).

"Ah... oh... yeah..." I said, picking up my bags. Two suitcases and a shoulder bag with my favourite pictures of BB, Matt, and Mello embroidered on it. Yup, this moody rollercoaster of a teenage girl can sew!

Hannah, my other friends, Ashley, Annie, and Anna, and I put our bags in the underside of the bus and climbed abroad. I sat next to Ashley because I knew she'd fall asleep within ten minutes and wouldn't bother me if I had the music on my ear phones so loud that other people could hear it clearly.

I wasn't consistent with my music. One song will be rock, the next pop rock, the next a balled and the next would be in Japanese. Some would make me want to scream, some made me cry, and some would make me want to belt out the lyrics.

My hunch was right; Ash was sleeping by the time we made it to the highway. I pulled my favourite book out of my bag and a notebook, along with my earphones and phone. My notebook was plain black, and my book was Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I read it about twice a day, so I knew everything, but it never stopped me crying at the end when we're told that he dies... on the day I was meant to be born, on the day that was meant to be my forth birthday, but I was born two days late, so I was spared most of the worst of the pain.

Clicking on Monster, Lady Gaga, I turned my volume to 100. I never cared what people thought; my opinion was what mattered to me, everyone else was just... around, if they didn't like, I didn't care.

I decided I'd do some writing, one of my many hobbies. I pulled out my red pen that always seemed to have way to much ink. When I wrote, it looked like blood. I loved it. Some people (Evan) thought it was an actual Death Note and asked if his name was in it. I just told him that if it were real, Griffin would have been dead already.

By the time we had arrived at Mammy Winchester House, I had written a fact sheet. Not the one I had due in two weeks on wines, no this one was about the Los Angeles BB Murders.

"Oi! Notes! Up!" I yelled into Ashley's ear, waking her up.

"Kira, Lily! What have I told you about yelling in my ear?" she asked. We didn't say Jesus, like normal people, we say Kira, or Ryuk, or Shinigami.

"I know, but it's fun," I said like the sadist I was.

At Mammy Winchester House we were split into rooms of three. Ashley, Hannah, and I were in one room, while Anna, Anessa, and Sian were in another.

Across from room 13 was room 16, and in room 16 were Danny, Ashley's crush, Liam, Danny's best friend, and Michael, Anessa's boyfriend.

"Michael, did you bring your sword?" Hannah asked, have had listened in on our conversations in design and technology. I decided to walk inside the dorm before Hannah could murder me by embarrassment. I know it's an overreaction, but he's _Anessa's _boyfriend!

"Yeah, did Lil bring her stuff?" I heard him ask through the door. No guy ever called me Lil, only close friends. Hell, not even _Hannah_ called me Lil!

I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks, so I decided to set up my stuff. The beds were bunk beds with desks instead of beds on the bottom. I chose the bed across from the wardrobe and next to the window.

I stuffed my suitcases in to the wardrobe and took out the only dress and hung that up on the rail. It was plain black and had a hood. Around the middle was a blood red belt, so shiny I could see my reflection in the sliver buckle and the material.

My other outfits were nowhere near as glamorous. A majority consisted of jeans and a tee shirt. The first was faded blue jeans with a plain white top, the next was black jeans with a black short sleeve tee, and the last was dark blue jeans and a red and black stripy long sleeve shirt.

I then took out my shoes. Black boots, faded white sneakers, and red ballet flats with red ribbons that were to be tied up around my calves.

I plugged my laptop and phone charges into the sockets behind the desk. I inserted my USBs and headphones into my laptop as I connected it and my phone to their respected wires.

Once that was done I chucked my bedding on my bed, to be made later, and pulled on my black hoodie, that had a fur trimming around the hood similar to the brown-cinnamon colour of my eyes. I pulled on my goggles with orange lenses over my eyes, put my hood over my head, grabbed my notebook and pen then walked out of my room, just as Ashley and Hannah walked in.

"Touch my stuff and you'll end up like Backyard Bottomslash," I warned, though they knew I was joking.

I looked around as I walked. I saw what looked like an office that was for the head of Mammy Winchester House, a library, and the dining hall. Bored, I entered the library.

I always looked at history, wanting to learn more. I walked along the packed shelves. Then I noticed one that had lagging books. I looked at the one the one had fallen over the most. "The Battle of Kira"

I picked it up, purely surprised. Had someone accidentally put a Death Note spin off book in the non-fiction section of the library? No, a library this big was sure to have people checking the books daily. I checked the serial code, and sure enough, it was a non-fiction number.

"You can borrow the book if you want. The other one was borrowed by a blond boy not too long ago," said a voice from behind me. I spun around quickly as to see who was speaking. The person was an elderly man with black half glasses.

"Ah... thanks? I guess," I responded.

"Lily! Lily!" I heard Hannah and Ashley's voices ring through the library.

"What is it you guys?" I asked.

"Liam, Michael and Danny have all disappeared!" Ashley said, almost hyperventilating.

"Really? How do you know that they aren't just around somewhere?" I asked.

"They've been gone for three hours, Lily! We thought you were gone too!" Hannah said.

"Bambi, you're over exaggerating it. We've only been here for an hour and a half," I sighed, sitting on a chair nearby.

"Nuh-uh! We've been here for four hours now. We were heading towards lunch when we remembered we hadn't looked for you in here," Hannah retorted. I looked at my phone. 12:34pm.

"Huh? I could have sworn..." I said to myself as my friends dragged me out of the library. And I was still holding the book.

After lunch (though I barely ate because I was so confused... and there was no cake) I went to room 16.

It looked like a cyclone had ripped the room apart. There were clothes everywhere, and I swore I saw Ashley pick up something I didn't want to see her pick up. Only two things were consistent. The fact that it was disgustingly messy (even for boys), and the large calligraphic L on all the screens in the room. I had seen that L more than enough times to recognise it, and so had Ashley. Hell, even Hannah had. I even signed my name with the L.

"Lily... what do you think is happening?" Ashley asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah, Lily. These Ls weren't here before," Hannah agreed.

I sighed and walked out the door. "Let's pack our bags. I think I know how this happened, and we're following them in."

Hannah and Ashley ran after me.

"Lily! Have you gone crazy?!" they yelled/asked as they looked at me in disbelief.

I turned around and looked at them in full seriousness. "Guys, my sanity went out the window the moment I was born!"

They nodded in agreement and finished packing.

I plugged my external into my computer and tied my suitcases and bag to my wrist. My phone was in my pocket. I tied Ashley and Hannah's stuff together and them to their stuff. Finally, I tied one end of the string to my laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

I looked at her as I slipped the audio disc that had come with the book I had borrowed from the library into the external. "Work."

The screen turned plain white and my friends clung to my arms, but my face was stoic. A black L appeared on the screen and Ashley calmed down a little.

"Hello. This is L. By now, I am most likely dead, and this is just a recording, so please don't try to respond. I will need your help on the Kira case, as, even though my successors have probably solved the case already, they would be very cold to each other, and do not believe that such events should get in the way of solving a case.

"I wish for you to go to my home, sweet home, Wammy's House."

After L's speech, a wind began to pick up from the computer, sucking us in.

"What's happening, Lily?" Hannah called out.

"We're going to Wammy's House!" I squealed.

Everything went black.


	2. Wammy's

Thanks everyone! Here's chapter two!

* * *

I woke with a throbbing head ache. I looked up at the world that was now tinged in shades of red. I saw tall gates and walls with a building inside. On one of the walls next to gate said Wammy's House.

"How could I have been so stupid? Mammy Winchester House, Wammy's House in Winchester! Gah!" I growled.

"Lily?" I heard someone ask. "How'd you get here?"

I looked over to where the voice came from. It was Liam. Above his head I saw Liam Ingham. Great, I had Shinigami eyes!

"Same way as you guys, but intentionally," Hannah said, cutting the rope that had tied us all together.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"England," I responded. "Wammy's House, Winchester, to be exact. And if I were to take a guess, it's somewhere between 2006 and 2007."

"What?! Why?!" everyone screamed at me.

"If you guys had listened to L's speech, we're to make Near and Mello become friends before he dies, so that would explain why we're a little younger than we were before."

"Ok, Lily, what's your plan to get in there? If you hadn't noticed, it's almost impenetrable!" Hannah pointed out.

"I already have that plan. You guys just come up with two fake names. One with a first and last name, and another with just one word."

I fake limped over to the gate and smeared some mud on my face.

"Please, s-someone, help! Please," I begged, forming fake tears.

Someone came rushing over to the gate and by that time the rest of the group had managed to fake injuries or muss themselves up a bit, Ashley doing both.

I recognised this person as Matt, although I saw Mail Jeevas floating above his head. It made me feel secure. I saw Hannah's eyes light up at the sight of his face.

"Who are you guys? Are you ok? I'll go get Roger," he said quickly, running back inside.

Roger let us in and Matt was right behind him.

"Who are you people?" he asked us in a harsh tone.

"I-I'm Rima Ryuzaki. And these people are my friends. We were kidnapped by th-this guy. He w-was really mean to u-us. We just escaped a few days ago," I explained.

"He killed our parents, sir," Danny added.

We sat in Roger's office and Matt had left. I stood in the same spot Mello would when he was to find out about L.

"So who are all of you?"

"Ally Ōkami," Ashley responded first.

"Hanna Hen," Hannah said.

"Daniel Hannaford," Danny chose.

"Luke Dale," was Liam's alias.

"Mike Richards," Michael lied.

"Rima, Ally, where are you from?"

"Kanto region, Japan," came 'Ally's' propaganda, not that my answer would have been any different.

"Ok, I'm letting you all in to Wammy's House, but you will all need an alias, first," Roger told us. We all pretended to think for a second.

"Notes," Ashley told him.

"Beast," Danny said.

"Bambi," Hannah decided.

"Duck," Liam had chosen his old nickname.

"Blade," was Michael's new name.

I hesitated. "... Purity."

We were all shown to our rooms. We all had separate rooms, and mine was between Mello and Bambi's. Bambi was next to me and Matt, who was next to Near. Across from Mello's room was Notes' room. Adjacent to mine was Beast's room. Blade and Duck were next, and then there was a spare room.

"Ok, so we have to show you guys around. I'll take Bambi and Duck," Matt decided, taking them away.

"I'm only taking one," Mello grumbled, snapping off chocolate in his signature way.

"I shall take Notes, Beast, and Blade," Near said, leaving with them behind him.

"Ok, Purity, you're with me," he snapped. "If we're going to be living near each other, I need to know, what foods do you like?"

"I love chocolate, cake, strawberries, apples, and strawberry jam," I said automatically.

"Really? I've never met anyone like that," he responded, looking at his chocolate.

"Ah... yeah... I love chocolate cake the most," I mumbled, "with strawberry jam between the layers and fresh strawberries on top."

I stared at my feet. I had no idea about why I was blurting all this out. I knew Mello probably better than myself, which may have been why. I looked at him. From what I could gather from the reddish world around me, he was about thirteen, turning fourteen in a few weeks, maybe four or five.

"Uh... what is the date?" I asked.

"November 29th, 2006," he responded. Two weeks until he was fourteen, sooner than I had thought.

"Uh... if you don't mind my asking, but what is with your eyes?" he asked in the most polite way possible... for Mello.

"I... I guess you will find out in a few years," I told him cryptically.

He laughed (kinda) and walked into the dining hall, where everyone else was, waiting.

"So how was it with Sheep, Notes, Blade, Beast?" I asked as I dropped myself between Notes and Bambi.

This was the first time I had seen anyone up close, and I didn't seem to have been the only one with an appearance change. Bambi's eyes went from a blue/brown to purple; Notes' hair was now the colour of dark chocolate instead of midnight black, and Blade's eyes were now deep blue opposed to the old plain blue. Beast and Duck hadn't changed at all.

"Did you just call the Sheep, Sheep?" Mello asked. I nodded. "No one else agreed with me on that fact ever before."

"I would appreciate it deeply if you would not call me that, Purity," Sheep said to me. "You do not even know me."

"I know you better than you probably do, River!" I shouted at him, standing up and walking to go get some food.

I suddenly found myself not wanting to follow L's instructions, but wanting to help Mello into first, and get myself into second. Then I'd get Matt into third, so the Sheep would be in fourth!

Oh, I'm an awesome sadist!

Picking up some chocolate cake with strawberry jam between the layers and fresh strawberries on top from the kitchen, I walked back to the table, where everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just sneak onto the kitchen to get that cake?" Matt asked.

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't get caught by Roger?! Whoa..."

"What do you mean, Matt? We've managed it many times," Mello reminded.

"Yeah, Mells, but we plan everything three times over. Purity just got here and managed it in a few seconds flat..." Matt retorted.

I could just tell I had a lot to answer for as Beast and Blade dragged me away.


	3. L

Ohhh, your reviews are making me so happy! Also, I messed up some dates last chapter, but I'm them.

* * *

fixing them

"Lil, what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Our job," I told him, looking over my shoulder to make sure none of the other Wammy kids were around.

"Well, can you let us in on your secret, then?" Danny asked.

"I... As you should know by now, I'm a Death Note fangirl," I said as I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket. "This is Wammy's House, the home of L's successors, and as you may recall, L has sent us to get Mello and Sheep to be friends."

"You mean Near?"

"Yeah... Near... Anyway, these are the Wammy boys," I said, showing them pictures on my phone. The Wammy Boiiz album had 85 pictures in it, 56 of those of had L featured.

"Lily... you are a little obsessed," Michael sighed.

"You once asked me why I'm still single... this is why," I told him.

"I thought it was because you're a sadist that decides to annoy, and try to kill people, on the 21st of every month," Danny butted in. I glared at him.

"So, how much do you know about them?" Danny asked.

"Mello, birthday 13th of December, turning fourteen this year. Matt, birthday 1st of February, fourteen turning fifteen. Near, birthday 24th of August, age nine," I recited, not even thinking.

"Real names?" Michael asked.

"Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Nate River."

The two nodded, then looked at each other. "Who's L?"

"L, world's greatest detective, or as Mello will call him in the future, century's greatest detective. He is currently working on the Kira case, and is to die in three years.

"He is an insomniac, and he has solved many cases that have been deemed unsolvable, one of those including the Los Angeles BB Murders; back then they were called the Wara Ningyo Murders or the Los Angeles Locked Room Serial Killings," I told them.

"How do you know so much about me?" asked someone behind me. I anime sweat dropped, knowing exactly who was standing behind me. It was like when you start to dis someone and then you can tell someone's behind you and you're just like, "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

I turned around slowly and was met by onyx eyes, pale skin, and jagged midnight hair. He looked shocked when he saw my face. I realised that my hair was still an ink like mess and my eyes were red; I looked like a young girl version of B. I knew this was L; I just had to look at him. L Lawliet.

"You are the people who I sent for with the disc, are you not?" he asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question. Danny and Michael nodded.

"Shall I call you by your alias, your name in this dimension, our yours'?" he asked

"You choose," Danny said.

"This dimension," L decided.

"Daniel Hannaford."

"Mike Richards."

I didn't want to tell him. I could tell that my cheeks where glowing a light shade of pink. L was, like he was to Mello, my idol.

"And you, young lady?" he asked. I started chewing on my thumb like I did when I was nervous.

"Rima Ryuzaki," I mumbled around my thumb.

"Like Rue Ryuzaki?" he asked. I nodded. Michael and Danny walked away.

"How… how much do you know about the cases?"

"I read it about twice a day, more if I feel like it," I muttered. "The LA BB cases are my favourite, but I don't mind the Kira case, but some parts make me cry… every time…"

I started to break down. I was embarrassed, even though I wasn't even in front of the most presentable person in the world. L was the polar opposite of presentable. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, he had black bags under his eyes that looked permanent, he stood slouched, he was bare foot, and wore a baggy white top and faded blue jeans.

I realised that I wasn't one to talk about being presentable. I was also bare foot, I wore blood red jeans, a black tank top with a long sleeve baggy black top that didn't cover my shoulders, a black and now red fur trimmed hoddie, my hair was also a total mess and my eyes were red.

L lifted me up and walked away. I opened my eyes and leapt from his arms and walked along side him. I vaguely recognised the halls we went down. It was the same way we had come from Roger's office.

"Watari," L said as he opened a door next to the one that led to Roger's office. I knew Watari, aka Quillsh Wammy, was L's father figure; he had practically adopted the panda man.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"No need to act like that. This is the girl we wanted to come here. This girl goes by Rima Ryuzaki or Purity."

"Rima... the girl you hoped would find the disc?" the elderly man asked. L nodded. "I didn't know it'd work so quickly..."

L chewed on his thumb just as I had before. "I don't think any of us did."

"Us?" I asked.

"Task force," L said in monotone. The stoic-ness of his voice was something I found comforting. If it were anyone else, I'd probably try to rip their head off, but it was L, and there was nothing I'd ever try to do about it.

"Wait, the task force knew about this?" I quizzed. I was shocked.

"All but one member-"

"Light Yagami!" I finished.

"How...?" Watari asked.

"My, my, Mr. Quillsh Wammy. I _am_ the girl you hoped would find the disk, yes?" I said with a mocking tone.

He was shocked, as was L… well; L was as shocked as he could muster.

"Ok, my name is easy, but what about L's name? What is hi-"

"L Lawliet," I said, looking at my fingernails and blowing on them to show the point that it was too easy.

"She's going back to Japan with me," the onyx haired man said decisively.

"What?!" I screamed. I was half excited because I was going to Japan with L, but the other half was sad because I'd have to leave everyone behind. Then again, if everything went to my mental plan, I'd meet up with them in a few years.

"You, Rima Ryuzaki, are going to Japan with me to help with the Kira case," L explained. "Please go pack."

I nodded and ran out of the room. I made it back to my room as everyone else had made it to theirs.

"Purity, where have you been?" Bambi asked.

"Yeah, that's the second time you've disappeared on us, and Beast and Blade wouldn't tell us anything. Just that this guy started talking to you about the LA BB Murders," Notes added.

"I have to pack," I said, opening my door. I closed it as I said, "L is taking me to Japan."

Mello barged into my room (if it we're anyone but him, or at any other time, I would have cheeks the colour of my eyes!) as I pulled my worn black converse with red laces. I hadn't even unpacked my bags yet, so that was all I had to do.

"What?! Why?!" he stumbled over his words.

"Apparently he's been looking for me. Before the kidnappings and murders, I was an extremely smart person, and I kept an eye many cases. When my parents died, I was going to be sent here, but... _he_ found me, and I couldn't get here," I lied though my teeth.

L appeared in my door and I nodded, pulling my bags with me, making sure my embroideries didn't become apparent to Mello.

I was off to my favourite country with one of my favourite people in two demensions!


	4. Death

I am very happy about all the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you, and on it goes!

* * *

_Time Skip_

I could tell there was a storm coming in. Tomorrow, maybe the next day, it'd hit.

"Hey Rima," said a groggy voice. "How long have you been up for?"

"I dunno. It was a few hours ago. My brother had just gone to sleep because Watari had run out of cake supplies for him... I think that was around three, maybe four," I told the person.

I turned out that L was adopted by Watari, and he adopted me when we got to Japan, so L was my brother now.

I turned around to face the person. Light Yagami. I laughed to myself, wishing Bambi and Notes were with me. We always laughed at his name. And when we made guys say his last name backwards...

"Hey Rima, snap back to reality," he hissed, waving a hand in front of my face. I couldn't really stand the sight of him. I knew better than anyone that he was Kira. No numbers were above his head.

_No numbers… no numbers… no _

"Numbers … no numbers," I whispered aloud.

Light's head spun around. "What about no numbers?" he asked, slightly hectic.

"Hunh?" I asked, now back in reality. I was fourteen now. That's when it snapped. It was 2007.

"Light, get me a piece of paper," I said, jumping out of my chair and grabbing my red pen.

He put a piece of paper in the desk and I immediately started writing. I drew a cercal and wrote 2006 in it, then I wrote, on the other end of the page, L 2007 and put that in another cercal. I drew a line between them and then added three dots on the line. I labelled the one closest to L 2007 'Today'. The one closest to 2006 was 'Kira Sleep', and the middle one was 'Kira Reawakening'. I then added the word 'storm' next to the letter L.

That was all I needed to put the pieces together. L's dying week was nearly over. This brewing storm... it wasn't just a storm that was brewing, my mind was racing.

I jumped up, not bothering with the paper, and ran out, into my 'brother's' room. It was one of the rare times I saw him sleeping. As I got closer to him I heard bells, the closer I got, the louder they became.

I covered my ears when I got about ten metres from him. Soon the volume became unbearable, like the time Hannah and I had thrown rocks at church bells when we were standing right underneath. I didn't believe that ear plugs would have helped me.

"Rima?" L asked with shock when he saw me struggling to move.

"Lawli-" I breathed out, collapsing.

I woke to the sound of thunder and heavy rain. I knew these sounds all too well. I started running to the security room, the one where Wammy was, taking my crossbow with me.

I saw Rem enter just as I turned the corner, and I was not happy. I sprinted to the door and knocked it down as Rem was about to write L's name.

I aimed for the notebook and shot, sending the book though the air, pinning it to the wall. I quickly slipped over the ground and burnt the book.

Panting, I stood up and pressed the microphone button.

"L… Rem has killed Watari, and died," I spoke though the microphone.

"Who is this?" asked ex-detective superintendent Yagami.

"It is me Rima Ryuzaki," I spoke solemnly, the words burning in my wind pipe.

"Rima Imoto-chan, please come down here," said another person.

"Of course, L Onii-san," I said back, walking back with my crossbow in hand.

L met me at the doors to the main investigation room.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What came over you?"

"I... had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I ran to the room Watari was in, but it was too late. Rem was writing a name, but I didn't want... anyone else to die, so I shot the book and burnt it. And yes, L, I am fine," I explained, L being the only one that would catch the double meaning.

I noticed something, no bells. Now they were something more like wind chimes. They were to calm to me. I had just disrupted the flow if time and changed the course of history.

"We should go back to England and bury him at the orphanage," L decided.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see everyone again," I chimed in. "But we should tell everyone Watari's real name, huh?"

"Wait; Watari's an alias?" Matsuda asked. I mentally face palmed; was he really that thick?!

I knew that I'd have to tell everyone, unless L wanted to tell them.

"We shall tell you his real name at his funeral," L told them, reading my mind. "I recommend getting passports if you do not own one."

I nodded, and pulled out my phone.

'Bambi, we're coming home,' I texted

My phone vibrated a few seconds later, and I read, 'Really?! I'm going to tell the others. Blade has been trying to kill me for the last three years!'

I laughed, but not a normal laugh, a Shinigami laugh. I was shocked. I turned around and saw someone behind me. No, not someone, a Shinigami.

"Ryuk," I said. He looked shocked, but I just smiled.

"Who are you? How can you see me?" he asked.

"Not from this world, and I just can," I smirked.

"You killed Rem, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I know how to kill a Shinigami, other than the 'in-order-to-save-a-human' shit. But I won't tell you, I'm smarter than that!"

I walked away, dialling a number on my phone.

"Moshi moshi, Michael?" I asked.

"_Lil? Are you really talking to me?_" he asked back.

"Answering a question with a question, how rude," I stated. I knew he could hear the sarcasm and smirk in my voice.

"_Ok, it is you. Why are you calling?_"

"I'm coming back to Wammy's, but only because Wammy himself has died. But I want you to prepare the... morning area for me," I told him. He knew BB was, is, and always will be, my favourite out of all the Wammy boys. When we were back at school, some people called me BB, because of the similarities I had with him.

"_Will do, Lil. See ya soon,_" with that he hung up. He'd been fifteen now. I still had the crush I had one year ago (or is it in six years? This time travel thing is really confusing!), but I knew I had no chance with him. He always called (or will call) me a guy. He could never like me more than a friend. *goes to emo corner*

I walked back to my room in task force HQ and started packing. I picked up my black dress, the one with the hood. It felt like forever since I had worn this dress, but I, in reality, still hadn't bought it. (GAH! Why is time travel so difficult to talk about?!)

I packed it into my bag, along with some other things. I picked up one of the photos I had on my bedside table. It was of Hannah, Ashley, Liam, Danny, Michael, and I, before we left for camp. We all looked really happy. I picked up the next one, and this one was taken before the last, where you could see Hannah and Ashley holding me back, away from Michael, because he had almost run me over with his bike that morning. Again!

I smiled, dragging my bags downstairs where L was already. He was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that, L?" I asked, bouncing around.

"It is Watari's will," he told me. I leapt forward, pulling the paper out of his hand.

"'I wish for Rima Ryuzaki, my daughter, to go back to Wammy's House after my death to further her education,'" I read aloud.

"Do you want to go back?" L asked. I shook my head, no.

"I want to go back. I need to think about things," I sat down in that comfy squatting position; knees to chest. "You were supposed to die just after Quillsh, and I stopped it. I don't want to mess things up any more than I already have."


	5. Revealed

Thank you AnimePhoenix99! You are so awesome! And yes, this is a double update! Be very happy... and cry

* * *

I sat on the plane next to L. This was taking forever. I fell asleep and then I could hear screaming.

"Miss? Miss!" someone called out to me.

"Hng? What?" I asked groggily.

I looked over at the isle. L was lying in it and wasn't moving. I knew we were in London, the plane had landed and I could see London Airport out my window.

"R-Ryuzaki?" I whispered. I wanted to reach out and poke him, but I knew better. When L slept, you did _not_ want to wake him. Even though L didn't sleep much, when he slept, if he gets woken up, he's pissed.

"Miss, he's not breathing," said the stewardess.

At these words, the task force ran over.

"Rima? Are you alright?" asked Light.

I shook my head, some tears escaping. I refused to believe it at that moment, but I knew better than that.

"It's all my fault..." I whispered, my words only audible to myself and Light.

"What do you mean, Rima?" he asked. I knew that on the inside he was having a party with all the chibi Lights, cheering about how L was dead.

I looked at the task force and they looked back. I could tell I had a look that said I wanted to speak to them without Light and they nodded. Matsuda and Mogi walked by my side, almost as if I was going to fall over, but then again, I felt like I would.

"What is it, Rima?" Souichirou asked.

"I know that you, Watari, and L had sent an inter-dimensional message," I said.

"How?" Mogi asked.

"I... I am that person," I confessed. "And now it's all my fault that Lawli is dead."

"Who's 'Lawli'?" Matsu asked.

"That was my nickname for my brother, L Lawliet," I almost sobbed. "Everyone back in my world that knew about Lawliet knew that nickname for him."

I looked back at where L's body was. It was now being taken away. It would be going back to Wammy's House with us. I pulled out my phone and sent an important text to Roger.

'_L is dead._'

"We need to go. Roger is awaiting our arrival," I said. I was now void of emotions. Just as L had told me once.

The car ride was difficult for me. The cakes sitting in the fridge. This was Watari's old car. It was always filled with cakes, candies, and ice creams.

I could almost see the ghosting memories of L and I talking and enjoying cake. The scent of the cherries from my cakes and strawberries from his were beginning to overpower my sense of smell.

"Hey, Ri, you ok?" I looked over to Matsuda and smiled very weakly.

"I just feel a little uneasy, since I'm in a car full of so many memories of L and I," I answered. "We are here."

I looked at the big gates of Wammy's House. I finally felt safe.

I walked through the halls of Wammy's while everyone else made perpetrations for the funerals. I could hear yelling. Mello was finding out. I knew what was going on. I leaned against the wall next to the door to Roger's office. This was too easy. I knew everything.

Mello stalked out of the room.

"Mello!" I called out.

"Don't waste your breath, Purity. I already know everything," he snapped as he continued down the halls.

"Mihael!" I yelled.

My blond friend stopped and turned on his heal to look at me.

"Mihael Keehl, birthday 13th of December, turning fifteen, is of German and Russian decent," I recited.

"How?" he asked. His eyes were wide, and even at the distance we were at, I could see the almost fearful look in his blue eyes.

"I'm not from around here..." I whispered.

"I'm leaving, Purity-"

"Lily."

"What?"

"That's my name, Lily."

"I'm leaving, Lily, and I want you to make sure Matt-"

"Mail."

"Ok, make sure Mail is alright."

Before I could say anything, I could see Matt walking around the corner with five other noisy people.

"Mihael, if I could help you to stay alive, would you take it?" I whispered.

"... Yes."

I smiled ever so slightly, making sure my friends wouldn't see it.

"Purity, Blade keeps trying to kill me!"

"Bambi and Duck are dating now!"

"Beast kissed Notes!"

I sighed as I knew what was going on. I'm gone for just over a year, my adoptive brother dies in a plane, and all my friends want to do is gossip or use me as a human shield.

"Ok, Blade, stop trying to kill Bambi. Well done Duck, I always knew that you two would end up together. And crazy people say what?!"

"Them two kissed!" Bambi screamed, pointing at Beast and Notes.

"... Please tell me you video or photographed it," I said, almost begging.

"Even better," Blade said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok, someone hasn't had chocolate in a while," Beast said in mock surrender, looking at Notes out the corner of his eye.

"I have, it's just airplane chocolate is shit and L just died at my feet," I corrected, glaring like I did when I was pissed. These guys knew I knew caporia, and knew better than to anger me when that look surfaced.

"Just get it over with! You two have been sucking face for three weeks now!" Matt yelled. I swear, at that moment, my jaw hit the floor.

"THREE FUCKING WEEKS?!" I screamed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It was meant to be secret, but Blade here has gossip diarrhoea," Notes hissed. I hugged her.

"Welcome to normal teen speak!" I said before I sobbed into my friend's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Purity, you'll be ok?" Notes asked.

The bells of Wammy's House rang.

"We need to go," I said in a monotonous voice, pushing my friends away and leading the way to the plots. These plots weren't like the ones at school, where we had our veggies. No, these were grave plots.

I looked down at what I was waring. Black combat boots, black jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket, black leather fingerless gloves. Black. Everything was black. Even the sky was black. The rain poured down from the sky as my tears did from my red eyes. All my friends were standing back, and looking at the task force in a confused manner. I stood over L's grave.

"Hey, Lil," said a quiet voice. I turned around, and hugged the person, expecting it to be Michael, but it was Mello.

"Lily, you'll be fine," he whispered. I looked at us. Two black leather clad geniuses. I refused to think that I could be doing this again for the person in front of me.

"I don't think so, Mihael. I knew he'd die, and I stopped it, and then he dies at my feet! What if I try to help you and you still die?!"

Ok, so looking back on it, maybe having a (slightly quiet) emotional brake down was a bit too teenage girl, but I don't really give a fuck.

The next morning I woke to find at least three kilos of chocolate in my room, along with a note.

_I _know _you'll be able to help me, Lily. Your real name translates to 'The Floral Emblem of Purity' and you being pure means you don't lie. This chocolate is for you, and I want _you_ to help me catch Kira. Not now, but in the future._

_Signed, Mihael Keehl._


	6. Return

Welcome back, my amazing fans! And to my Guest, who doesn't put in a name, so any of you guests who review could take this. Anyway, I'm so sorry for killing L, I cried as I wrote it myself, so it was hard to kill someone that looks like me. And I take no offence. -Akumu!

* * *

_Yet Another Time Skip..._

I stood outside an apartment door. Shinigami, these people have no idea on how to cover their tracks. Plus, the security in this building is total crap. Hadn't L taught them anything?!

I picked the lock silently, hoping not to alert the inhabitants of my presence. I was getting annoyed now. I could smell coffee though the door. Cappuccino with chocolate. I could smell it.

Once the door was unlocked I pushed it open, startling those inside. Sayu was the first to figure out who I was.

"Rima!" she 'sqee'-ed.

"Hey, Sayu," I said walking in. "You've defiantly grown."

"Me? What about you? Just look at you!"

"Sayu's right, Rima. Just look at how you've grown," Sachiko said. I couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks you guys. It's good not to be the only girl around here," I said, "other than Misa, of course." The last part was such obvious sarcasm, you'd have to be _stupider_ than Misa not to catch it.

"Well, Rima, you're still a bitch," the blond scoffed.

"Well, Misa, you're still a prissy little prick!" I yelled back.

"Whoa, ladies, ladies. Dad just got a phone call, so we had better go. You too, Rima, since you're a part of this," Light said, almost dragging me away by the red silk chocker around my neck. Breathing was scarce.

"Can't... breath..." I somehow managed.

"You'll be fine," he said drily. He forced me to take drastic measures.

"Kira... Kira..." I breathed.

"Huh? Kira? Where?" Matsuda immediately went into frenzy.

I pointed to Light behind me as my face turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Light!" Mogi yelled, prying his fingers from the material around my neck that was pressing into my wind pipe. And the little golden chocolate bar charm wasn't helping.

"Thanks... guys... I thought... he was gonna... kill me..." I panted.

I was so tired when we had made it to the NPA, I was falling asleep while detective, or was it deputy chief, Yagami was explaining what the hell was happening. Not that I needed to listen.

"Rima?" Yagami shook me awake. "Were you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The chief has been kidnapped and the kidnappers want the Death Note," I was still groggy, but I was still able to remember things.

"Death Note?" Light asked.

"Well, yeah. It's a notebook, and it causes death. What better name to call it?" I responded.

I then drifted off, listening to music.

"... I hate what I've become. The dark has just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster..." I sung. I could never help myself when this song came on, I just had to sing.

I hadn't even realised it was already time for the FBI agent to appear. My brain has been on the frizz.

I decided I needed a holiday. But where? I always wanted to go to Pennsylvania, maybe there? I started thinking about all the chocolate in Hershey. Oh, the jealousy from Mello!

Mello! Oh. My. Shinigami! I completely forgot about my second favourite chocoholic (after myself). That little blondie (wait, he's older... Oh well) has just done that. Meaning he's gonna get the Death Note, which means there's gonna be that explosion, which means he's gonna find Matt, which means he's gonna come to Japan, which means he's gonna kidnap Takadia, which means he's gonna die! And it also means I need to stop saying 'which means'.

Ok, now I'm gonna have to postpone that holiday, I'm going to LA. I know I can't stop stuff that's happening now, but I can try to stop him dying. It's my only choice. I'm Purity, and that means I don't lie.

For the first time in my life, I hated Mello. Only for a second, though.

_A few days later..._

GAHHHHHHHH! Plane trips with Princess Prick are horrible! I'm going to kill her. When she's meant to jump, I am going to push her! Can you tell I'm pissed off? Yes? Good! If you people can, I'm sure that at least Light can!

When we got off the plane, my phone buzzed. It was Hannah, back at Wammy's. Well, now she, Ashley, and the others are part of the SPK. It was time for the monthly update, as we had discussed.

_Hey, B. Ash and Danny are getting along famously. Liam and I are fine, too. And before you ask, no, nothing more has happened with anyone. Michael has, yet again, tried to kill Halle, but that's it._

_~Han!_

I almost laughed. She had used my nickname from back in our world. And she still knew me to well. I had spent three months at Wammy's after Mello's departure, so I had to figure out what to do to occupy myself for about four years. It was very boring, so I went on a gap year... or two. The first one was back in Australia, my home. They were heavily under the influence of Kira, sadly. The second was in Romania. I loved walking though the isolated castle of Dracula, but, again, there was the influence of Kira everywhere.

I looked at Kira himself, feeling my blood burn, my skin crawl, and my stomach tie itself in knots. Only he had this affect on me. The affect that made me want to hit him in the head, probably with a water pipe, repetitively until he died, and then gouge out his eyes! Kya ah ha, just like Quarter Queen.

"Hey, Rima. You ok there?" someone asked. The evil, wannabe god himself. Oh, if he knew the things I did. I knew from the beginning that L was a liar. When he said 5%, he really meant 90%..

I looked down. I was now sixteen. I wore the most appropriate thing out of all the girls around here (but there was just about no competition, the only other one was Misa). Black cargo pants, midnight blue short sleeve tee, my black combat boots. I had a silver charm bracelet on my right wrist with five charms: a cake slice, a cat, a panda, an apple, and the number thirteen. I also had a red silk chocker around my neck with a golden chocolate bar charm, and a black wire necklace with an L on it. L's L. I kept it tucked into my shirt, so Light wouldn't see it.

My phone buzzed again. This time it was a phone call. I answered.

"Ryuzaki Rima."

"Hello Purity, this is N. I am glad I can speak to you, again. Are you in Los Angeles?" Well, isn't this just peachy!

"Yes, we just got off the plain. Why do you want to know... River?" I hissed, making sure he could hear the venom.

"Oh, dude, she just owned you!" I heard someone in the background.

"Hey guys!"

"Purity. You do know who's doing this? And why?" Near asked.

"Of course. I promised him four years ago that I'd help him out, and now that time has come," I almost yelled into the phone before I hung up. Shinigami, that albino kid pisses me off.


	7. Run Away

I decided to test out Light's PoV, because I was bored. And, also, this is now a trilogy! So when this is over, there will be more! Everybody cheer!

* * *

_Light's PoV_

I swear that girl is going to kill me.

I've already asked Misa for her name, but that dumb blond said that the names keep changing. At first glance it's Rima Ryuzaki, but after ten seconds it blurs and there aren't any legible letters. And there aren't numbers at all.

And her intellect. It's too close to L's for my taste. Just like this 'N' person. And she knows N. That pisses me off even more.

The girl looks like L, too, but with red eyes. I remember I killed a criminal like that once. Beyond Birthday was his name. He intrigued me. Killed three innocent people then tried to kill himself. After some research, I found that Naomi Misora had arrested him with the help of L. Truthfully, she looks more like the murder than the detective.

How does she know so much about the Kira case, anyway? She called the notebook a Death Note, the same thing that Rem and Ryuk had called it. She knew too much. Her eyes were red. Like Misa. Shinigami eyes. That would explain the no numbers, but not the no name thing.

She and L were close. That could be the reason she knows so much. He could have shared secrets with her that the Task Force didn't know. But why is she so special? What about her is better? And how can she see Ryuk and kill Rem?

_Back to Lily's PoV_

I swear that Light is going to kill me.

Ever since the phone call with Near, Light's been looking at me funny. I don't think he likes me. It's a good thing that my real name is not legible in this world. I know he's asked Misa many times for my name, but even I don't know it that well anymore. I hope this is over soon.

Wait. Why am I hoping for that? In less than six months this will be over. But will it be the same ending all over again? Will I be able to save Mello and Matt? I tried to save L, but he just died two days later. He was meant to stay alive for about forty more years! But it didn't happen.

I remember the note I found in L's room back at Wammy's. 'An eye for an eye, a life for a life.'

I spent a week trying to figure it out, and then it hit me. '...a life for a life.' In order to save a life, I need to take one. Two murders. Two murders and I could save Mello and Matt.

The thought wasn't unsavoury, to my taste, per say, I just never imagined that I'd have to do it. If I could drag some people from my world, then I'd be able to save more lives, seeing as many people there test my nerves so much that I wished that they'd slip up in home economics and fall with a knife burying itself in them, deeply.

Not the best thing for a teenage girl to think, huh?

I knew the best way. The best way I could help and save Matt and Mello. I was joining the mafia.

"... We'll be counting stars..." I mumbled, remembering a song from home.

_I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. And I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing._

That's how I felt. Joining a mafia to kill people, because I want to save lives.

_Take that money, watch it burn._

No need for money. I'm gonna steal. Money is useless to me. Plus, I'm a pyromaniac.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

Explosions. I was going to be in one. The adrenalin rushes that will come with it. I could almost smell the burning flesh of dead mafia members.

Again, I shouldn't think these things.

I walked out the hotel, a duffle bag and my shoulder bag with me. It was the same shoulder bag I had since I got to this world. It was in perfect condition to carry a laptop, books, and other things I needed. The duffle held my clothes and in my boot was something that I knew I'd need where I was going. The hand gun I had stolen from Light. I knew he was planning to use it for me. But he wasn't smart enough.

No one would be able to identify me. I had my fringe, that I had dyed red, covering my eyes, and since it was so long, it ended just above my lips.

I knew it looked strange. A sixteen year old with black hair, falling just above her shoulders, with a blood red fringe, that covered her face, carrying a midnight black duffle bag and a shoulder bag that was black with red, yellow, and green stitching all over, who was wearing a blood red tank top and black cargo pants with black combat boots, that had red studs, that had a hand gun stored in it. Yes, I was most defiantly the most normal person around.

I was lucky I had memorised the address of the mafia warehouse before, otherwise this mission would be a total waste of time. It was so easy.

Suddenly, I sensed someone else there. I looked around the dark area. Come on, I hadn't even made it within ten feet of any door or window! I saw a man with a really big nose standing over me. I saw a name, Langford Bid.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he asked and I just walked past.

I found no reason to pay attention to him, but he grabbed my left wrist.

"Tell me why you're here, girl," he ordered. I smirked.

I twisted my wrist in so that he lost his grip on it and I grabbed his wrist in turn. I then twisted his arm and held it to his back. I pulled his wrist down slightly, and started pushing his elbow up. I knew this would hurt him.

"Tell me where Mello is," I hissed in a whisper. "Tell me or this arm is going to break."

"No way am I telling you, girly," he said back.

"Hmmm, too bad, Langford Bid. I was hoping to play some more. Oh well, I'll find him myself," I said in an overly innocent and sweet voice as I pushed his elbow up and pulled his wrist down, snapping the bone. He howled and I just picked up my bags and walked into the building.

The halls were very nice, much better than it looked outside, and were a very confusing maze.

I could hear some whimpering from around the corner and I looked to see two sleeping men and Sayu crying and a gag around her mouth.

"Sayu," I whispered as I walked over to her.

"Mima," she said though the gag, which muffled her voice.

"Don't talk, ok? Have you seen a blond guy? Wares leather, looks a bit like girl, eats chocolate?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ok, can you tell me which way he is?" I asked.

Sayu blinked, as if thinking about why I wanted to know and how I knew what looked like, then nodded. She gestured to the door on left side of the room.

"Thanks Sayu. You'll be home soon, ok?" I said to her picking the lock on the door and leaving her behind.

The rooms here were darker and I had to navigate the halls with echolocation, something I learnt from L. I could hear people talking, so I moved towards that, and there was some light coming from where the sound was. I pulled out my gun and a chocolate bar as I reached to door. The door was locked, so I had to make an entrance.

I pointed the gun at the lock and shot. The sound was halted and I heard someone order something. I shot again and the door flew open. To say that the criminals were shocked to see a teenage girl standing in the door way would be an understatement.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Dwhite Godon, better known as Rodd Los, demanded.

I couldn't help myself. I just had to laugh. "Kya ah ha ha ha ha ha! Do you think I'd tell you that? Dwhite Godon?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm not from around here," I said cryptically.

"... Lil?" I heard someone say.

Mello appeared with a block of chocolate in one hand and his gun lowered in the other. I smiled. I ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey Mello!" I cheered, letting go.

"Heh, just when I need your help, you break into the mafia headquarters. How the hell did you find us? Or break in, didn't we have Hangfreeze outside?"

I laughed again. "Yeah, you might want to check on him, his arm is broken."

"... This girl is good..."

That was it. I was part of the most powerful mafia in America, the LA mafia.


	8. Voices

Warning: This chapter contains MURDER! Ok, good, you have been warned. And also, this was so much fun to write!

* * *

I was still shaking slightly. I looked at my bare feet, still lightly covered in some drops blood. It was one life down. The girl was my age, virgin, straight A student, never did anything wrong. Innocent. And now she was dead. A life for a life. Honey for Mello.

Flashback

I wondered the streets of LA, looking for someone to kill. I saw this girl who exited a convince store. Perfect. Honey Germein.

I knew I shouldn't have killed her in broad daylight, but she never left the house after she did go home.

"Hey, you, girl," I called out from the ally way. The streets were deserted, and no one would notice she was gone until seven. It was six thirty now.

"Uh, yes?" she asked.

I pulled her in to the ally. My bare feet stamping on the cerement as I dragged her by her wrist. I was more than happy to do this for Mello.

I hit her over the head with a water pipe (what else?) and I heard a cracking sound. It wasn't the pipe. I stood over her, one foot resting around her collar, the other next to her head. I waited for her wake up and pointed my gun between her eyes, even if I was towering over her. When she awoke she looked shocked.

"Don't say anything, or scream. This will be over soon," I growled.

The girl nodded quickly, looking at me with fear in her lime green eyes.

"This is for Mello. Good bye, Honey Germein," I smirked and shot. She was dead. I wiped my gloved hands on my black cardigan. Her blood was in my feet and the cuffs of my jeans.

End Flashback

I looked over at Mello, who was sitting across from me and studding the Death Note. The numbers above his head have grown since I killed Honey. If killing was as easy as eating chocolate, cake, or strawberry jam, I'd be on a killing spree (as would Mello, Kya ah ha).

"Mells?"

"Hmm? Yes, Pure?" he responded. In the last few weeks of being here, he started calling me Purity or Pure for short.

_If he knew what you did, he would stop calling you that,_ said that mocking voice in my head. I needed her to shut up.

"Have you been feeling any different as of late?" I asked.

He pondered for a bit. There were no strange looks from anyone, because there was no one around. We were sitting in Mello's room. He was sitting on the couch and I was sitting on his bed. No, you perverts, there is nothing going on. I may be a Mello fangirl, but I'm not like that.

_Pfft, yeah right. Do I need to remind you of all the stuff you've been reading? Or the 143 pictures on your computer alone?_

Oh, shut up voice.

_Fine, Mello's taking and I don't want to contaminate the voice you love so much!_

I hate you.

"Yeah, earlier, around quarter to, I felt almost... refreshed," he told me.

Quarter to. Quarter to seven, I shot the girl. So it had worked. He had gotten his death pushed back. Far back from what I could see.

"Why do you ask?"

"I... I had to do something to stop you dying," I answered, honestly.

_Oooo, what's happening now?_

I need to kill this voice.

Mello looked at me with his sullen blue eyes, almost confused. "What did you do?"

I looked down and mumbled five simple words.

"What?"

"A life for a life..." I said again.

His blue eyes became a storm of emotions. The three I could distinguish were anger, happiness, and sympathy.

Wait, how could I see this, he was all the way on the other side of the room?!

_That's what you think!_

'What I think?' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

_Umm... how do I say this? Look up._

I did as the annoying voice said and something brushed against my nose. I swear my face was the colour of my eyes, or at least close.

MELLO WAS PINNING ME TO HIS FUCKING BED!

Ok, if I said this wasn't a dream come true, I'd be lying. But come fucking on! Mello was pinning me to his bed! _Pinning_ me to _his_ bed!

Plus his face was uncomfortably close to my own. My nose was touching his, and we both had small-ish noses, so... yeah... close.

This was one of those rare moments I didn't have my face covered, so he was looking right into my eyes.

"You know. When your eyes go brown, they look really cool," he whispered.

DUDE! THREE FUCKING CENTREMETRES! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOUR'S!

_You know you like it! And watch your mouth, too. Your language is horrible!_

...Shut up...

_Sorry, you're stuck with me for life!_

Wait... did he say when my eyes go brown? My eyes back in my world were a cinnamon brown, specks on green and grey within it. Do my eyes really go back to normal?

"What kind of brown?" I asked.

"Cinnamon, with green and grey. Very strange and unusual. Very you, Lily," he smiled and I just couldn't look him in the eye. I felt him lean in a bit.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Oh, thank shinigami!

Mello stood up and sat back on the couch, as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode!

"Who is it?" Mello snapped. I was the only person allowed in his room. Hell, I didn't even need to knock, but that was mainly because I had a bad habit of kicking the door down if he didn't let me in.

"Rodd," said a very blunt tone.

"We'll be out," the blond said in an equally blunt tone.

Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now.

_Sorry, Lil, no can do. I have no Death Note._

I wasn't asking you.

I walked out of the room with Mello, somehow managing to get my heart beat back to normal and my skin to be its normal porcelain complexion. I swear, if he does that again, I'm going to snatch the Death Note from him and write Mihael Keehl in it myself.

_But wouldn't that be a waste of that Honey girl's life?_

Crap, didn't think that though, huh?

_Not one bit._

I soon found myself sitting next to Mello on the couch in the main room. I looked around and saw Sidoh. Now I remember, we get to meet Sidoh, my favourite shinigami.


	9. Scars

Hey! Back is Akumu! My friend has been pissing me off lately *glares at Ashley*! She won't shut up about Danny! Anyway, yea... I like writing depressed Mello, don't ask. Please look me up on DevantArt. my name is Akumu-Birthday1

* * *

My scars still hurt, and I'm afraid the stitches are going to come out. We only have two days until the Task Force and police raid this place. I'm afraid I won't make it. Mello's already put the bombs near the entrances, just as I've told him.

_Come on, Lil. We've got to go get these stiches changed._

Will you ever shut up?

_Not until you get these stiches changed!_

And who's going to change them? Hmmm?

_The same person who put them in, you idiot!_

No! No, no, no! Nuh uh! Never! Not going to happen again!

_Dude, you're blushing again! Thinking about what happened?_

That was just a very awkward half an hour... One that I don't wish to repeat.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Purity. I need to change your stitches."

"I don't want to get them changed. They're fine," I shouted.

I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Come on, you need to. They'll become infected otherwise."

_See, just let him change them!_

"They're fine. Just a little scratch."

"No, Lily, they aren't! Someone did that to you! They will become infected if I don't change them!"

"Mihael, I will be fine! Don't worry about me so much!"

"That's it Lily. I'm coming in."

A few gun shots later, Mello was standing in my room, watching me.

"Lily, you have to get them changed, now."

Ok, so I know everyone knows Mello is stubborn, but you have no idea until you give him a life extension, and then you end up with cuts that were life threatening.

"But the needles hurt," I whined.

He sat next to me. He only ever let his guard down around me, and I found it scary in away. I had always seen him as a hot-headed, trigger-happy, chocolate-obsessed, blond-genius, so seeing him almost... calm, was strange.

"Will you tell me how you got them?"

"Rodd. I disobeyed orders, and he slashed me," I looked away. I could feel tears gathering, my burning eyes were a total give away.

Mello lifted the back of my tank top up, and the air was cold. I knew what the scars looked like.

"Why an M?" he asked.

"How should I know? Maybe because we're friends?"

I knew the reason, of course. It was because Mello and I were friends; Rodd believed it was more.

_And don't you wish the old man was right?_

HELL NO YOU STUPID BITCH OF AN ILLOSION!

_We both know you're lying~!_

I hate you. Go away.

I felt a jolt of pain go though my back.

"Mihael, you dick! That fucking hurts!" I yelled, slapping him with my gun (I'm part of the most powerful mafia in America; you keep a gun handy at all times).

"Sorry, but that hurt, too," he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Then we're even."

"Look, I'm going to change the stiches, now. You need to relax."

I nodded, laying on my front, rubbing my L necklace.

I felt him snip the stiches with some scissors. I was really hoping that the stuff he was using was sterilised. I bit my lip as I felt him pull the stiches out. It was really cold as the air filled the gashes in my back. I was holding back tears as the needle went into my skin. Soon enough, the pain stopped and Mello let me sit up again.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Healing, but still bad, and deep. They only just missed your spine!" he sounded really worried, and really, that worried me.

"Why do you care about me?" I whispered, almost wishing he wouldn't hear me.

Mello was silent, and I was getting sacred. This was Mello, and I wasn't happy that he was being quiet. It was something that frightened me.

"I'll answer your question if only you answer my question first," he said stubbornly. I agreed, knowing this was the only way he'd ever answer. "Ok, where are you from?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long story.

"You see... I'm not from this world. I was born in another dimension, just like my friends, we were all born in the same world. We were going on our year eight camp with each other to this place called Mammy Winchester House. At the time, I had become obsessed with an anime called Death Note, and knew everything about it. Little did I know, Death Note was real, just in another dimension..."

"This one?"

"Yea... this is the world I had watched for four months. I never even thought of the almost obvious connection in the name of our camp site, or why it looked so familiar. Michael, or Blade, was an idiot and borrowed a book from the library, and I borrowed the same book later. My friends, Hannah, aka Bambi, and Ashley, aka Notes, dragged me to the boys' room and that's when I noticed the L symbols around on every screen in the room. It was also when I figured out how to get here..." I trailed off.

"Am I... just an anime character to you?" Mello asked.

I was purely shocked by the sound of almost depression in his voice.

"Hello no!" I screamed. "You were- _are_- the most important thing or person in my life! I went crazy after I saw you and Matt die! I had such violent mood swings I nearly killed my best friend and myself! If you were _just_ an anime character that would never happen!"

I felt my cheeks getting wet, so I knew I was crying, but I didn't even care. Mello was a person who I considered close. When my nanna died, I saw it happen. The last word she ever said was my name. I didn't even cry. I knew her for eight years, and Mello for four months. I didn't cry for my nanna, but I did for Mello. Now doesn't that say something?

_That you care more for people who aren't real?_

He is real, he's sitting right next to me.

_Ok, you care for people you never met more than your own family?_

Ok, you shut up.

"Now, why do worry about me?" I asked.

"You remind me of... When I was little, I was orphaned. Back then, I was living in Berlin, and I had a large family. We were rich, and I was the youngest other than my little cousin, Ivy. She looked, and acted, like you. When we got together for a family gathering, a group of men massacred my family. Ivy and I hid under the table and we stayed there until one of the men found us. They told us that they'd only let one of us live. I wish I was as brave as Ivy. She stepped out from our hiding place and he shot her in front of my eyes."

"...How old?"

"She was seven..."

I sighed. I knew what I had told him was a lie. I was from this world, but I can't remember anything prior age seven. I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that I'm really from this world, I am of German descent and I can't remember anything before age seven. He'd put everything together and think I'm Ivy. And that'd be cruel.


	10. Explosion

New chapter up! Everybody celebrate!

* * *

Today's the day. The Task Force is going to come in today. I've tried to make Mello leave, but getting him to leave is just as hard as squeezing water out of a brick. It's in-fucking-possible! Mello's such an ass sometimes!

_But you love him!_

Your mother never taught you the meaning of shut the fucking hell up, did she?

_We're the same person, you dipshit!_

Right, mother never taught me the meaning of it...

"Hey, Purity. You seem deep in thought, what's going on?"

"Huh? What... what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty. Why?"

I sighed. "I'm going to go check security," I said, standing up.

I knew what was happening and left before anyone could oppose my statement. Walking up stairs I just had to look out the window. I could see Sidoh, and also Ryuk. I could also see a whole load of gloomy masses in the distance. The police were prepared. But so were we.

I did a double take on the explosives and then went to the security room. I was bored so decided to sing a song was always listening to, 'Just to get High', Nickleback. I needed to sleep, but when I checked my phone, it said two to midnight.

Three...

Two...

One...

I could hear screaming from down stairs and I almost relaxed. Everything was going as planned. I could hear yelling, and I was so calm. I knew this wasn't normal, but since I had seen it so many times, I knew Mello would be fine. He'd be the only survivor, other than me.

Mello burst through the door, panting. Ok, three minutes until Souichirou will get here. I wonder what his face will be like when he finds out I knew how to get here and joined the mafia, all before Sayu was brought home.

_Well, we'll find out in ten..._

Five...

_Two..._

One...

And right on cue, Souichirou stormed in though the door. I just started laughing in the dark, he couldn't see me.

"Kya ah ha ha ha ha!" I laughed not caring what was happening. "Well, well. How's Sayu, Souichirou Yagami?"

"Rima Ryuzaki?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes," I said, standing next to Mello. "The one and only."

"You don't have numbers, and your name is blurry," stated the old man. "You own the Death Note."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Mr. Yagami. I have the eyes as well, and I'm from another world, as you know."

Then started the very long drawl of 'if you make a move, I will kill you'.

I sighed; I'd seen this too many times before.

"Souichirou, we all know that you are not going to write Mihael's name in that Death Note. And don't ever wonder how your son got those orders from Kira? I'm so happy that you'll die with the naive bliss of not knowing what Light has done for five years now. The eyes will fool you, you know."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" the old man asked.

"Kya ah ha, I just want your last emotions to be curiosity, questioning, and insecurity."

Then rang the sound of gun shots. Thank shinigami this is over.

"Mels, can I blow this place?" I said as I snatched the remote out of his hand before he could even say anything.

I put my mask on as Mello did. I knew that mask wasn't going to do him any good, but I wasn't going to tell him. Everyone loves that scar. I am not getting rid of that!

_Because you think it's hot..._

Oh, come on. Even the artist of Death Note thought it was cool!

_You read too much..._

You sound just like mother!

Right then, the rest of the Task Force stormed in. Matsuda was the first (surprisingly) to recognise me.

"Ri?"

"Bye bye, Matsui!" I said as I pressed the button.

Flames erupted from around me and I felt Mello pull on my arm. I followed into want seemed like a secret passage. I have to say, it was genius. It was the only logical way Mello could get out with burns only to his face, shoulder, and upper back. I briefly wondered about where my burns would end up. I could see the exit, but I could also feel the heat coming from the flames. Mello got out just before I could, but I tripped. I couldn't get up, the exit got in the way. I could feel the flames licking at my legs.

"Lily!" Mello called.

He looked back and saw me, flames licking at me. He ran back and I noticed he already had his mask off, no burns. He leaned into the opening and pulled me out, but not without consequence. The flames took his face.

"You ok?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. The eye on the left side of his face was squeezed shut while the other was tearing up and was wide. I could see an ocean of emotions swimming around. Pain, anger, sadness, worry, and relief.

I looked up at him silently and ripped off a bit of my tank top.

"That's gotta hurt," I said. Since he was sitting next to me, I could easily rap the material around the left side of his face.

"I've got a place we can stay. We should go there," he stated. I nodded and he picked me up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I squealed.

"You can't walk. The fire burnt you all the way to your stomach," he said as he swung me around to give me a piggy back.

"And you think you're fit to be running with an injured person on your back?! Half your face is burnt!" I yelled as he ran.

I sighed as he didn't respond, and decided to sleep. I haven't slept in days, thinking about today. I must say, Mello's hair is a really comfy pillow. No wonder when he sleeps, he sleeps like a baby.

I eventually woke up when I felt Mello jumping up stairs. When I opened my eyes, I saw what looked like a condo. He pressed a button and someone answered: _Who is it?_

"Come on, gamer kid. Let us in," Mello shouted.

"_Ahh, no. I'm not going to,_" said 'Gamer Kid'.

I recognised the voice and pressed the button myself and yelled, "Come on, Chain-Mail, let us in."

"_Right, Rima. I'll let you in,_" Matt said, opening the door.

"Please take the elevator, the stairs are annoying," I said to Mello.

"In that case, stairs it is," Mello cheered. I bit him in the head.

"Fucking hell, Lily! Is my hair going to turn red now!?"

"Nah, not if we get to Matt's ASAP," I said. "Now wouldn't the elevator be quicker?"

"I hate you..."

"Right back at 'cha!"

By the time we had reached Matt's door, I had regained some feeling in my right leg. And by 'some feeling', I mean complete and utter pain! Matt was standing by his door.

"You two better get inside. And explain everything later..." he sighed, and Mello walked in.


	11. Matt's

Ok, people, why aren't you reviewing? Please people! And I'm starting a Jeff the Killer fic, so this may end up on hiatus, k?

* * *

This is totally annoying. Matt waiting on us, face and foot. Mello had an eye patch over his eye, which had an ice pack in it, so it would cool the pain. I had ice packs draped over my legs, since my stomach burns weren't bad. It was funny as to watch Matt feed Mello chocolate.

"Lil, you need anything?" Matt asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but he said, "Other than chocolate."

I sighed. "No, unless you could get me pocky."

"Lily, you know there isn't any pocky nearby," Mello scolded, looking annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry! I was hoping that the store got some in after the letter I sent," I retorted.

"Letter?" the boys asked me. They seemed almost scared.

"What?" I asked. "It was just a formal complaint."

"I really hope so..." Matt mumbled before leaving.

I briefly wondered what Souichirou's last emotions were. After my speech, what did he think? And Matsuda. What would he think, knowing I was part of the mafia that killed his boss? Oh well, if they weren't working under Kira, I would have stayed, but I'd still have to save Mello, and it would be harder. And same for Matt.

"I wish I could go outside..." I said, looking out the window.

"Why?" Mello asked.

"How else am I to save Matt?" I asked him.

"Are you really going to kill someone for him?" he asked.

I sighed. "I have no choice. I need to do something, and I did for you. You asked me to take care of him, so I'm going to. It's my job, and my promise."

Matt then came in with a serious look on his face and three shopping bags.

"You threatened to blow up the supermarket?" he asked.

"No, I implied the threat. I had no idea if they were smart or not," I shrugged. "But that's beside the point, did I get pocky?"

I got a bag dumped next to me, and I looked through it. Lots of blocks of chocolate and boxes of pocky. Perfect.

"Thank you!" I sang out to the auburn haired teen in the next room.

Mello looked at me.

"Really? You were going to blow up the shop?" he asked, but his eyes said: Well done, Lil. You've defiantly learnt.

"Yeah, and you should do something about showing your thoughts in your eyes. I can read them like a book," I told him, ripping open a box of honey pocky.

"Really? Honey first?" he asked.

"Saving the best until last," I answered, "obviously."

I sighed and pulled out three pocky sticks and bit all of them in half. I started reciting Touch my Mafia lines in my head and started laughing. Mello, having lived with me for over a month, realised not to ask. I was remembering the fact that L's the muffin man, and is having a blast in the bath tub. And BB was told to 'suck it'.

"What happened this time?" Mello asked.

"Cosplayers are funny shit!" I managed to say even if I was laughing my head off.

I finished the pocky box, and decided on having some chocolate.

"What the hell happened?" Mello asked.

Right then, Matt walked back in.

"Lily, share with Mihael," he told me.

"Not happening in this life time," I snapped back, snapping my chocolate block.

The two sighed.

"Hey, did you know you should eat a bag of shit, Mello!" I shouted out, quoting Beyond Birthday from Touch my Mafia.

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" Mello asked.

"Touch my Mafia, That 70s Note, Las Vegas Edition, take one part one," I answered.

Matt looked at me weird.

"She's from a place where we're an anime," Mello dismissed.

"What happened?"

"L got high!" I screamed.

"I don't think he's the only one," Matt whispered.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

_Mello should stop eating his babies..._

What the fuck?

_BB!_

Right... I forgot he was in insane.

_We're insane and our friends call us BB. How could you forget?_

That's for me to know, and you not to.

_Fine, fine!_

I hate mock surrender...

_I know~!_

"What's with you now?" Matt asked.

We were all sitting on the couch. I was on the end away from the kitchen, Mello was on the other end, and Matt was in the middle. And if you ask me, I think Matt and Mello were sitting a little too close.

"I wanna go to bed!" I whined.

"Then go! We don't need to know!" Mello yelled.

"I'm not allowed to walk, dipshit!" I yelled back.

"Then drag yourself there!" was the response I got.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" I retorted.

"And you're so perfect!" he said sarcastically.

"Come on, Lily," Matt sighed, picking me up and taking me into my room.

"Thank you, Mail," I said, bowing my head.

I fell asleep within two minutes of hitting the bed. But my dreams were not sound. Not at all.

Dream

I was playing around with a group of kids. I was the youngest and I saw Mello.

"Mihael! Mihael!" I called out.

"Ivy, heir kommen!" he called, making a hand gesture to me. (Ivy, come over here!)

I nodded and walked over to him.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Mihael," I said as I hugged him. (I missed you, Mihael)

We played together for a while until we were called inside. "Ivy, Mihael, zeit zu kommen essen," shouted my aunt. (Ivy, Mihael, time to come eat)

"Ja, Tante," I said, walking inside with Mihael. (Yes, Aunty)

End Dream

I woke up after that. It felt more like a flashback, a memory, than a dream. Like the beginning of nightmare.

"Lily! Lily!" I heard someone saying. It seemed that I was awake, but still had my eyes closed.

"Wait! Hold the fucking banana!" I yelled.

"What's happening?" Matt asked, running in.

Mello looked at Matt with a look that I, personally, had never seen before, but it was evident that Matt had seen it before.

"How much does she know?" he asked.

"She knows about Ivy, but no more," Mello answered.

_That's what he thinks..._

What he thinks? That is all I know.

_You don't even know who we really are? Do you?_


	12. Moving (and someone hated)

Well, if you can't guess why I haven't uploaded in ages, maybe you SHOULD REVIEW BEFORE I DELETE THIS STOR-

Ok, ok, sorry, PTSD moment... henh, henh, henh. But yeah, I'm updating again until get ten reviews. Better get to work, Duckies!

* * *

"I CAN FINALLY WALK!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

Today was the day Mello, Matt, and I were going to New York. Halle had no idea that we'd randomly show up. Well, Mello was going to her apartment and I was going to Hannah's, but we were going to get into the SPK, one way or another.

"Shut up, Purity," Matt yelled. "I was up all night completing Kirby's Epic Yarn!"

"Again? Can you beat King Dedede for me?" I asked.

"And can you get past the second level for me?" I heard Mello yell.

"No, they're your games!" Matt yelled back.

"We both know you'll end up playing them anyway!" Mello shouted.

"No I won't!"

"Do I need to remind you about Super Mario Galaxy?" Mello asked.

"Or Raman Raving Rabids 1, 2, and TV Party?" I added.

Matt sighed so loud I could hear him on the other side of the apartment. "It's not my fault you guys suck at video games."

"Hey!" I yelled, storming out of my room and into his. "Mihael sucks at games, I don't. I'm just not dedicated to them twenty-four seven like someone I know!"

I noticed he was still playing Mario Kart. He'll never give up until he beats my record. I held the high score on Mario Kart, and he still couldn't beat it. It was great, beating the best gamer I've ever met in a video game.

"Don't shoot me, but I'm close to beating your score," he said, eyes glued to the screen.

I looked at the screen. He was close... to my old score, not my new one. But I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! I beat you!" he cheered.

"No, you didn't. See?" I pointed to the screen, and at the top of the leader board: 'Chocolate_Pocky'.

"Let's go," he sighed bitterly.

I nodded and started packing all my stuff. I didn't have much, since a lot of it was in the explosion just over a month ago. I noticed Mello wasn't anywhere to be seen. Very unusual, since there was still his stash of chocolate in the vegetable draw in the fridge. I took three blocks, put them in one of my bags, and barged into the blond's room.

I saw Mello, sleeping, half on his bed and his head lying on the floor. It was really funny to look at, but I had to wake him up. I took a photo, then snapped a piece of chocolate over his face. His blue eyes immediately flew open and he grabbed the chocolate. Unfortunately for him, his arms were holding him up, so he fell right onto his back and winded himself.

"I thought that you were a genius, Mihael Keehl," I managed to say though my laughter.

"Let's go," he sighed bitterly.

By the end of three hours, we were all packed. You'd think that, because I'm the only girl in the group, that I'd take the longest to pack, but it was Matt. That guy has way too much technology.

"Do you really need to take fourteen laptops to New York?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Now go buy the tickets! I'm going in technology withdrawal!" the auburn haired teen yelled.

I sighed. How did I end up being the youngest but also most mature?

"Three tickets to New York," I said.

"Are you under eighteen?" I was asked.

"My friend isn't, and another of my friends is," I answered.

"Well, if your friend could please buy these tickets," said the attendant.

I nodded and walked over to Mello, pulling him back to the counter.

"You have to buy them," I told him.

"Have you always been this annoying little person?" he asked me.

"Yes she has!" Matt yelled from behind us.

"Shut up Chain-Mail!" I yelled back at him.

Ok, I take back what I said before; I'm not always the most mature, but I am most of the time.

We soon had our tickets, Matt waved goodbye to his computers, Mello had a hard time getting though security, I was annoyed by the lack of good food in the airport (I mean, what kind of airport doesn't have enough chocolate for two chocoholics?), and soon it was time to board the plane.

"They had better have mini Toblerones on this plane or I am going to freak and when we land..." I made an exploding gesture with my hands, "boom!"

"You really need chocolate, don't you?" Matt asked.

"You're kidding me, right? We lived together for years, and she lived with L. You think she doesn't need chocolate?" Mello said from the aisle seat.

"Or at least sweets?" I added from my window seat.

"Hey, why did I get the middle seat?" the auburn haired teen asked.

"Well, one, I know that the middle seat always has the better TV. Two, I wanted the window seat. And three, security wants Mels in the aisle in case he does anything, because of the customs incident," I listed.

"Can we never speak of that? Mainly around the Sheep?" Mello asked.

"You know he probably knows already?" I asked.

"How?" the blond asked.

"Well, him or Kira. Actually, both probably know," I told him as the plane started to move down the run way.

"What?!"

"Mini Toblerone anyone?" asked the flight attendant.

"How many can I have?" I asked.

"This bag, no one seems to want them. And that blond lady back there screams anytime they get within three rows of her," the attendant, Georgia, told us, gesturing to a row of seats five behind ours'.

"I'll take them off your hands," I offered as the bag of chocolate was passed over to me.

I looked back at the seats Georgia had mentioned, and I nearly screamed. What the hell was Misa Amane doing on a plane from LA to New York?!

"Hey, you ok? You look like you just saw Near or something equally white," Matt said as I sat back down.

"Misa Amane," was I said. Well, it was more of a hiss. A very poisonous hiss.

"That annoying blond girl? The one that was a pop star years ago?" he asked back.

"The very same one that I lived with before... he died..." I went quite for a little while.

Both Mello and I were silent for the rest of the flight, and Matt fell asleep a while after my freak out from Amane.

I walked off the plane when it landed and I then waited at the ramp for Misa. I told Matt and Mello to go on ahead and wait for me at the front of the airport.

"Misa Amane," I said in an L-like voice.

"Rima?" she asked. I noticed that Mogi and Aziawa were walking up behind her.

"Yea! How's Matusi?" I asked.

"Slightly traumatised..." she said as if she were sorry for him.

"Really? Why?" I asked with feigned innocence. Of course I knew; I blew up a building with him in it.

My phone buzzed. It read: Hurry up, Pocky girl; Matt won't let me open my bag until you get here!

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" I ran off, leaving Misa in the dust.


End file.
